Meeting in a Party
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un crossover romántico entre Peter Parker y Helena Wayne. ONE SHOT. Peter/Helena y Tony/Pepper. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

***Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction, sean bienvenidos a otro de mis trabajos. En esta ocasión, será un crossover entre Spider-Man y Justice League protagonizado por Peter Parker y Helena Wayne.**

* * *

*******Disclaimer****: **_**Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**_

* * *

"**Meeting in a Party"**

Batman x Avengers

Crossover

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

_Creado: 23/11/2013_

_Finalizado: 23/11/2013_

_Corregido: 31/08/2014_

_Editado: 19/09/2015_

* * *

**H**elena Wayne es mundialmente reconocida como la soltera más codiciada del mundo o al menos de los Estados Unidos. De Gotham City seguro.

Extremadamente bella. Rica como pocos. Elegante como ninguno. Letal para sus enemigos que querían perjudicarla.

Lo más irónico que esas eran sus cualidades como civil.

De su identidad secreta no le interesaba platicar. Helena Wayne era el alter ego de Huntress.

Sin embargo, eso no importaba en esos momentos. La bella heredera de Empresas Wayne tenía otra misión. Una que requiriera su sutileza y habilidad para atraer posibles inversionistas a la ciudad oscura de Gotham.

Ella estaba un tanto molesta. Su padre, Bruce Wayne se encontraba como Batman en un asunto de la Liga de la Justicia.

Su hermanastro Richard Grayson seguía entretenido en Bludhaven y Tim Drake le tocaba patrullar. Lo peor es que era en compañía de Dinah y bajo la supervisión de Barbara por lo cual se encontraba sin ninguna amiga con quien pasar la velada.

Solo esperaba que ningún baboso se le ocurriese coquetear con ella. Tenía unas enormes ganas de patear en las bolas a quien se atreviese.

Una vez vestida partió hacia la fiesta acompañada de Alfred quien le deseó buena suerte tras apearse.

Al ingresar a la mansión donde se realizaba el evento nadie pareció notarla. Bueno, con excepción del recepcionista y del ayudante del mismo. Una sanguijuela babosa pero ese no contaba. Dentro nadie le prestó atención.

Eso era bueno, a lo mejor podía pasarla tranquila sin que nadie la molestase y si su padre se enojaba por no conseguir un prospecto, pues que se embrome y lo haga él.

Helena decidió ir a la barra. Sin perder tiempo pidió un vaso de agua bien fría. Si había hielo mejor. No le apetecía beber alcohol. En realidad no le agradaba mucho.

Helena nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo bebiendo su agua o sentada allí. De pronto sintió una voz. Masculina y joven. Probablemente de su edad.

Ella no le entendió lo que le dijo, si es que se dirigía a ella pero decidió darse vuelta y enfrentarlo igualmente. Se haría la difícil.

Sin embargo al ver de quien se trataba se quedó paralizada.

El muchacho enfrente de ella era lindo. Se sacudió un poco mentalmente pero ese pensamiento se le ocurrió. Tenía más o menos su edad. Tal como había calculado, su altura, cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color. Su postura indicaba claramente que hacía ejercicio físico. Tal vez no un deportista pero se notaba que estaba en óptimas condiciones.

Él dijo algo.

Ella no le entendió.

Él volvió a decir algo y ella siguió en la misma tónica.

Estaba obnubilada.

Hasta que cayó.

"_¿Disculpa, qué dijiste?"._ Helena se sonrojó de la vergüenza. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Inconscientemente actuaba como una colegiala y encima seguro que quedó en ridículo.

Aunque el muchacho solo sonrió.

"_Nada importante, solo me preguntaba si podía sentarme al lado tuyo e invitarte algo de tomar"._

Helena volvió a sonrojarse. Ella se limitó a asentar con la cabeza tímidamente.

"_Sírvame lo mismo que bebía la señorita y si ella lo desea vuélvale a servirle"._ El barman que estaba cerca cumplió con el pedido.

Helena estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque había ordenado un vaso con agua fría pero se arrepintió. Finalmente se decidió por preguntarle su nombre y su ocupación.

Este simplemente sonrió. _"Peter Parker. Joven científico que inventa cosas raras para salvar al mundo"._ Él se rió de su propio chiste. Ella no pudo contener la risa y también estalló en carcajadas. El barman podía ver que iban a pasar un buen rato. Definitivamente tenían química.

Helena siguió riendo hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

"_Un momento, ¿el Peter Parker que trabaja para Industrias Stark luego de ganar la beca Maria Stark por mejores calificaciones y trabajo final en la E.S.U?"._

"_Culpable de los cargos y gracias por el cumplido. No todos los días una bella señorita conoce la reputación de uno"._

"_Siempre estoy interesada en esos temas. Es parte de las obligaciones que mi padre me asigna"._

"_¿Quién es tu padre y a qué se dedica?"._

Ahora era el turno de Helena de sorprenderlo.

"_Helena Wayne. Hija de Bruce Wayne y futura heredera de Empresas Wayne"._

Peter quedó boquiabierto. No podía creer con quien había estado hablando todo este tiempo.

* * *

Virginia "Pepper" Potts estaba inquieta. Había perdido de vista a Peter en toda la multitud y como de costumbre, decidió ir a buscar a su jefe. SI había alguien responsable de eso, seguro que era Tony Stark.

Tony Stark estaba coqueteando. Como siempre. En esta ocasión con dos mujeres. No le importó interrumpirlo y lo apartó. Pepper sabía que le echarían miradas fulminantes por ello.

"_¿Pepper, qué haces?"._

"_¿Dónde está Peter?"._

Tony tardó unos segundos en responder, probablemente debido a las copas que bebió pero al ver a su mejor amiga, empleada y amante con la mirada fuerte se rindió. Lo mejor era capitular y decir la verdad.

"_Peter está bien. La última vez que lo ví, estaba alegremente charlando en la barra"._

Pepper dirigió su mirada hacia allá y finalmente lo divisó. Peter se encontraba justamente donde Tony le dijo y con una mujer. Probablemente de su edad y ciertamente muy elegante. Pepper apostaba una ricachona sin nada que hacer.

"_Helena Wayne"._

Tony esperó la respuesta de Pepper. Sonriendo estúpidamente pero expectante.

"_¿Qué? ¿En serio?"._

"_Por supuesto, sutilmente me di cuenta quien era apenas ingresó e hice que Peter se fuera hacia allá con un pretexto pero que indirectamente haría que estuvieran juntos por un rato"._

"_No debiste hacer eso"._

"_Claro que si. Mira lo bien que parecen estar"._

Ante esas palabras, Pepper quedó perpleja. Tony tenía razón. Tanto Peter como Helena se estaban riendo. Solo ellos sabrían de la causa del buen momento que pasaban juntos.

Pepper también sonrió. Eso era bueno, especialmente luego de lo ocurrido con Gwen.

Solo esperaba que en esta ocasión las cosas si resultaran.

"_¿Quieres bailar?"._

Pepper se dio vuelta y vio como su jefe le sonreía con la invitación.

A ella le agradó la invitación.

"_Me encantaría"._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
